Rozalia Volantes
Rozalia Volantes (ろさりあゔおるあんてす Rosaria Voruantesu) is a S-Class mage and the current Guildmaster of the Heaven's Lotus Guild. Appearance Rozalia wears an outfit that resembles that of a biker's, namely a white T-shirt with a black jacket that is seemingly made of leather and blue jeans. She has short, light-blue hair that she tucks behind her right ear and fair skin. Personality Although Rozalia gives off the air of a fierce, scary, and merciless person, on the contrary, she has a very warm and kind personality. She cares deeply for her fellow guild members, often placing their needs and the needs of the guild above her own. Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magical Energy': Rozalia possesses monstrous levels of magical energy, capable of instilling fear in those around her simply by releasing her magical aura. *'Darkness Magic': This is Rozalia's signature magic and the reason for her epithet, Queen of The Night. **'Dark Body (Unnamed)': This spell allows Rozalia to convert her body into darkness, making her immune to virtually any attack. She is proficient enough with this spell to where she can activate it almost instaneously when she is attacked, however, she is not yet at the point where she cannot be caught off guard. **'Dark Scythe': Rozalia creates a scythe made of dark energy that she can wield in combat. **'Dark Cannon': Rozalia creates a small sphere of dark energy in the palm of her hand that she then fires as a powerful beam over a widespread area. **'Dark Spear (Unnamed)': Rozalia creates a spear out of dark energy to wield in combat. **'Dark Slicer': Rozalia fires a wave of scythes composed of dark energy that possess a high degree of cutting power. **'Dark Orb': Rozalia creates a sphere of dark energy in the palm of her hand that she rams into her opponent. **'Dark Gatling': Rozalia creates a sphere of dark energy around one or both of her fists. She then fires of a volley of bullets composed of dark energy that strike with high concussive force. **'Dark Guard (Unnamed)': Rozalia creates a protective dome of dark energy around herself and/or her allies. **'Dark Clone (Unnamed)': Rozalia creates a multitude of clones composed of dark energy to aid her in combat. **'Dark Sword': Rozalia creates a sword composed of dark energy to wield in combat. *'Shadow Magic': **'Shadow Form': Rozalia transforms her body into a shadow allowing her to move around various surfaces. She also uses this spell to hide herself within her opponent's shadow, allowing her to track them as well as launch a surprise attack on them. **'Shadow Link': Rozalia connects her shadow with that of her target. ***'Shadow Puppet (Unnamed)': Rozalia manipulates her target's movements through the manipulation of their shadow, forcing them to attack themselves and/or their allies. ***'Shadow Bind': Rozalia impedes her target's movements by binding them with tendrils of dark energy that manifest from their shadow. ***'Shadow Needle': Rozalia shapes her target's shadow into several, sharp tendrils, which she then uses to attack them from below. **'Guardian Shadow': Rozalia imparts a small part of her will into her shadow, giving it a basic form of sentience. Her shadow can then extend outwards and reshape itself into any form needed to protect and aid Rozalia during battle, such as shaping itself into wings to defend her, or scythes to cut down enemies. However, to make the most of this spell, Rozalia has to remain stationary while it's active. *'Teleportation Magic': **'Direct Line': Rozalia teleports anywhere in a direct line. **'Flicker': Rozalia teleports to a variety of locations around her opponents at speeds high enough to leave afterimages of herself. Category:Guild Master Category:Caster-Mage Category:Doc Feelgood